ONESHOT
by Snowstorm777
Summary: just a one-shot. i got this from Skyler-kaiba's story


**Sonic replied, "Well, Snow, now what?"**

**Snow responded, "How about dinner and a movie night, here at your place?"**

**Sonic smiled, "Sounds great, but who's cooking? All I can make is chili and hot dogs, and of course, chili dogs."**

**Snow answered, "I'll make something, Sonic. Why don't you go pick out the movies from the video rental place?"**

**Sonic groaned, "That would mean leaving you here all by yourself." He went up and hugged her from behind, placing his arms around her waist, as she began to dig through cabinets, looking for something to make other than chili dogs.**

**Snow giggled and turned around, looking Sonic in the eye, "It won't be for long, my sweet. I'll be okay." She pecked him on the lips and turned back around, resuming her search for different types of food.**

**Sonic sighed, "Okay, if you say so. I'll be back." He blew her a kiss and ran out the door.**

**After searching for a little while, he finally found a few scary movies. He took them up to the front and the guy behind the counter said, "You sure you wanna watch these? They're kind of spooky."**

**Sonic answered, "That's why I got it. I'm having a dinner and movie night with my girlfriend, and I wanna do a horror film fest."**

**The guy smirked, "So she'll cuddle with you?"**

**Sonic nodded, "Yeah, exactly." After he checked out the videos, the blue hedgehog raced back home and told Snow, "I'm here!"**

**Snow smiled, "Just in time. I finished some chili dogs for you and now I'm making tuna pasta for myself. Hope that's okay with you."**

**Sonic licked his lips, "I'm sure the chili dogs will be extra good coming from you, Snow." He kissed her on the lips, letting her know how much he missed her while they were apart. He told her, "I got some horror movies. Hope that's okay with you."**

**Snow sighed and nodded. She didn't like the prospect of being scared out of her wits, but as long as she had Sonic around to comfort her, she would probably be okay. After finishing preparing her food, she set her pasta and Sonic's chili dogs on a tray and carried it into the living room.**

**Sonic pulled up a coffee table and told Snow, "Here, set the tray there."**

**Snow asked, "These horror films...are they all thrillers or are there some blood and guts ones, too? Cause...if that's the case I won't be able to eat as much of my food."**

**Sonic told her, "I just got thrillers. So you should be able to keep down your food." He put in the first movie and clicked off the light, the light from the TV being the only light in the room now. He grabbed a chili dog and lounged on the couch, patting the spot in front of him for Snow to lay there.**

**Snow sighed and nodded, laying at the spot where he had indicated.**

**During the movie, there were several times where Snow had to cuddle up closer to Sonic, and even bury her face in his chest because she couldn't bear what was being displayed on the screen. She said, "Is the worst of it over?"**

**Sonic nodded, "Yeah, it is." He patted her back reassuredly, admittedly a little surprised that she was so rattled by a horror movie. It showed just how vulnerable she could be when around him. It was somewhat cute too, he had to admit. After finishing all the movies, it was easy to tell that Snow was worn out from being so scared and she said, "Sonic, can we go to sleep now? Please..."**

**Sonic smirked and said in a ghastly sounding voice, "Caaan yooooou really sleep after all that?"**

**Snow jumped nearly ten feet in the air, then smacked Sonic on the shoulder, "That was mean! Anyway, yeah, I'm tired from being scared out of my wits."**

**Sonic nodded, "Then I'll take you to bed, Snow." He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed.**

**Snow crashed instantly and Sonic smiled, thinking to himself, 'She's so cute when she's asleep...' He lay down next to her and put his arm around her again, bringing her closer to him, just in case she had nightmares from the movies.**


End file.
